In general, in the case of garden products or climbing crops, such as cucumbers, grapes, melons, tomatoes, and so on, stems or branches are broken or drop down onto the ground due to weight of the branches and fruits or due to a rainstorm while gradually growing up from young seedlings, and hence, in order to prevent the above problems, props are set up at predetermined intervals, guiding strings are mounted thereto, and then, the stems or branches are tied and fixed to the props and guiding strings.
In other words, if the garden products or climbing crops which grow with stems and branches stretching out long and narrowly are left as they are, because the stems and branches are broken and drop down onto the ground due to weight of the branches and fruits or due to a rainstorm, the stems and branches are tied to props and guiding strings to fix them to grow straight.
For this, conventionally, props and branches of crops are bound to props or guiding strings by tapes using a horticultural binder to fix them to grow properly, and as an example, Korean Patent Nos. 10-0347635 and 10-0779500 disclose binders for horticultural use.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional horticultural binder which is one of the prior arts includes: a handle frame 10′ having pins 11′ protrudingly formed at both sides of the middle part and a stopper 12′ disposed at a front end portion; a tape guide 20′ attached to a lower face of the handle frame 10′ and having a tape case 21′; a stapler 30 rotatably mounted inside the handle frame 10′ and having staples therein; an arm 40′ rotatably mounted to the handle frame 10′ and having a clincher 41′ opposed to the stapler 30; a head 50′ mounted inside the arm 40′ to catch and draw out a tape; and a link 60′ rotatably mounted to the arm 40′ and having a handle 61′ mounted at one side thereof and a hook 62′ mounted at the other side.
In the case of the conventional horticultural binder, when a user presses the handle 61′ and tightens the arm 40′ once in a state where he or she grasps the tape guide 20′ and the handle 61′, a front end of the tape drawn out from the tape case 21′ through the tape guide 20′ is caught to a hook lever and a pressurizing lever of the head 50′ mounted in the arm 40′. In the above state, when the user opens the tape guide 20′ and the arm 40′, the tape is drawn out in a state where it is caught to the hook lever and the pressurizing lever. After that, when the user winds the tape on the branches of the crops and the props or the guiding strings and pressurizes the tape guide 20′ and the handle 61′ with a stronger power to tighten the arm 40′, both ends of the tape wound on the branches of the crops and the props or the guiding strings are bound by staples of the stapler 30, and at the same time, cut by a cutter blade mounted on the handle frame 10′. However, the conventional horticultural binder has various problems due to the staples used in the stapler method because the stapler 30 is used to bind both ends of the tape, and hence, there is a demand to continuously study and develop the horticultural binder.